Kwiatuszku
by Yuuka5
Summary: Kasamatsu zostaje w szatni po przegranym meczu. Jest załamany, ale z odsieczą nadciąga osoba która skutecznie potrafi mu poprawić humor.


**Wooohooo! Wreszcie napisałam coś o moim ukochanym Kasamatsu! Jest to prawdopodobnie pierwszy opublikowany ff o tym pairingu.  
Jest to dopiero mój trzeci ff z KnB, więc nie oczekujcie czegoś wspaniałego .**  
**Ps. Jeśli ktoś nie trawi kilku przekleństw, to niech lepiej nie zabiera się za czytanie tego**!

Wszedłem razem z resztą drużyny do szatni. Każdy z nas, bez wyjątku, nie odezwał się ani słowem. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni, wszyscy byli źli na samych siebie. A już szczególnie Kise i ja. Uważałem to za swoją osobistą porażkę, przecież obiecałem że tym razem wygramy Inter High!

„Oi, kapitanie, to nie twoja wina, że przegraliśmy. '' powiedział mój najlepszy przyjaciel, Moriyama.  
„Kise, ty też się nie zamartwiaj. Dałeś z siebie wszystko." Zwrócił się do młodszego chłopaka, który siedział załamany na ławce.  
Słowa Moriyamy podniosły blondyna na duchu, uśmiechnął się do drużyny i zaczął się przebierać. Po chwili już wszyscy byli przebrani i wychodzili z szatni.

„Idziesz, senpai? ''spytał mnie Kise. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty się ruszać z ławki. Czułem że muszę pobyć sam, inaczej w drodze do domu wybuchnę.

„Jeszcze chwilę tu zostanę, później może do was dołączę" powiedziałem cicho, a blondas odszedł z dziwną miną do reszty grupy.

Za to ja zostałem sam na sam z moimi myślami. W głowie słyszałem tylko jedno zdanie. __

Znów przegrałem. 

Ta myśl dołowała mnie najbardziej. Wstałem z ławki, podszedłem do szafek, i oparłem gorące czoło na zimnych drzwiczkach, zamykając oczy.  
Nawet nie wiem kiedy ciepły płyn zaczął spływać po moich policzkach. Podniosłem powieki. Wszystko było rozmazane.  
Płakałem.  
Płakałem gorzkimi łzami, ich smak był nie do zniesienia. Wiedziałem że nigdy nie zapomnę tego meczu, mojej osobistej porażki. Obiecałem wygrać i nie dotrzymałem słowa. Nienawidzę się za to.  
Walnąłem z całej siły pięścią w szafkę, zostawiając wgniecenie.  
_  
Czemu nie mogłem wygrać?! Byliśmy tak blisko zwycięstwa, a i tak wszystko spieprzyłem!  
_  
„Czemu?!'' wydarłem się, uderzając jeszcze raz w szafkę, pozostawiając kolejne wgniecenie. Ryczałem jak małe dziecko, ale nie obchodziło mnie to teraz. Teraz najważniejszy był ten ból, rozsadzający mnie od środka.  
_  
Tak jak kiedyś, znów nawaliłem.  
_  
Odwróciłem sie plecami do szafki i osunąłem się po niej na podłogę. Posadzka była zimna, łagodziła mój ból mięśni. Próbowałem się uspokoić, ale spowodowałem tylko że wstrząsnęły mną następne fale płaczu i niekontrolowanego szlochu.  
Powtarzałem tylko ciche _czemu?_Jakby to była moja mantra. Zwinąłem się w kłębek i zacząłem się delikatnie kołysać, uspokajało mnie to ale i tak moje serce waliło jak oszalałe. Nie byłem pewien ile czasu spędziłem kołysząc się jak jakiś wariat, którym pewnie teraz zostanę. Po chwili usłyszałem jak ktoś otwiera drzwi.

„Oi, Kasamatsu? Gdzie ty jeste-e… O cholera." Tylko tyle usłyszałem, ale wywnioskowałem z reakcji chłopaka, że naprawdę musze wyglądać jak chory psychicznie. Może za chwilę zacznę słyszeć głosy?

„Stary, co ty odpierdalasz? Wstawaj z tej posadzki!" Moriyama chyba na serio się zdenerwował, przeklina tylko w ekstremalnych sytuacjach.

„Nie chcę wstawać, wolę tu zostać" wychrypiałem, ledwo wydobywając z siebie głos. Poczułem jak ktoś do mnie podchodzi, kuca przy mnie i odciąga moje ręce od twarzy.

„Kasamatsu, przecież ci mówiłem, że to nie twoja wina, że przegraliśmy. To w ogóle nie jest czyjakolwiek wina! Czy ty tego nie rozumiesz?" spytał jakimś dziwnym głosem. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem, że w jego głosie słyszałem _czułość _i _ troskę._ „Kasamatsu, spójrz na mnie." Gdy pokręciłem głową powiedział tylko „Proszę cie, spójrz na mnie."  
Powoli uniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na niego opuchniętymi oczami. Patrzył mi prosto w oczy. Uśmiechnął się do mnie czule, a ja odwzajemniłem jego wyszczerz. „No widzisz, wcale nie było tak trudno, prawda?" spytał a ja pokiwałem głową.

„M-moriyama, czy mógłbym zostać jeszcze chwilę sam?" spytałem. Chciałem się doprowadzić do porządku jak najszybciej, ponieważ w każdej chwili mogła tu wparować reszta grupy, a gdyby zobaczyliby swojego kapitana w takim stanie mój autorytet… No cóż, straciłbym go całkowicie.

„Nie, nie możesz." powiedział stanowczo mój towarzysz.

„Czemu?!" uniosłem się. Spojrzałem na niego zły, że mi czegoś zabrania. Chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja mogłem z bliska zobaczyć jak dziwne a zarazem piękne oczy ma Moriyama. Nigdy wcześniej nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Jego oczy były granatowe, a tuż przy źrenicy były mało widoczne z daleka błękitne plamki. Jego oczy były takie… niespotykane, nie można było od nich odwrócić wzroku.

„Coś nie tak, kapitanie?" spytał zaniepokojony Moriyama. „Masz dziwny wyraz twarzy"

„Ech… wszystko jest ok." westchnąłem, zaprzeczając swoim odczuciom. Nic tak naprawdę nie było ok.

„Nie kłam Kasamatsu, dobrze wiem że nie jest tak jak mówisz, zbyt dobrze cię znam byś mógł mi takie bajeczki opowiadać. Widzę przecież, że cały czas się zadręczasz." Powiedział i przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej. Poczułem się niezręcznie, widząc że mój przyjaciel wpatruje się we mnie intensywnie. Lekko się zarumieniłem. Nie, chwila. Ja się NIE rumienię, po prostu… gorąco tam było.  
Patrzyliśmy tak na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę. Moje zakłopotanie powoli znikało a na jego miejscu pojawiała się świadomość, że jestem stanowczo za blisko mojego przyjaciela. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że odległość między naszymi twarzami wynosiła ok. dziesięć centymetrów, i zmniejszała się gwałtownie ponieważ Moriyama, prawdopodobnie nieświadomie się przybliżał.

Ja tymczasem spanikowałem.

Poderwałem się gwałtownie z podłogi, równocześnie z moim kolegą z drużyny. Zakręciło mi się w głowie i straciłem równowagę, to samo stało się z Moriyamą. Tyle że to ja na niego poleciałem.  
Znaleźliśmy się po drugiej stronie szatni. Mój przyjaciel został przyparty do ściany, a ja kurczowo trzymałem się jego koszuli, jednocześnie znajdując się w jego objęciach. Patrzyłem na niego, zadzierając głowę do góry, ponieważ skurczybyk był ode mnie wyższy. On też na mnie patrzył, znów z tym dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Jeśli wcześniej to co czułem było zawstydzeniem, to teraz nie wiem jak określić towarzyszące mi uczucie.  
Moriyama schylił się i wymruczał mi do ucha:

„Witaj, przystojniaku."

Byłem w szoku. To brzmiało tak… pociągająco. Ale zaraz sobie coś przypomniałem. Moriyama jest moich przyjacielem, członkiem drużyny, kolegą z klasy, i co najważniejsze jest mężczyzną. A chłopcy raczej nie powinni lubić siebie nawzajem w ten sposób, co nie?  
Chciałem się jak najszybciej wydostać z jego ramion, szarpałem się ile się dało (choć to nic nie dało) ale ten skurwysyn tylko ciaśniej mnie objął.

„Nie szarp się tak, kwiatuszku." Ponownie mi wymruczał do ucha. Kurwa mać, jego głos był taki pociągający. Mimo to i tak się wkurzyłem, przez tego „kwiatuszka".

„Sam, kurwa, kwiatuszek jesteś!"Krzyknąłem. „ Nie nazywaj mnie tak!"

„Ciiicho, nie wrzeszcz tak. Jeszcze ktoś cię usłyszy" powiedział ,trochę się odsuwając ode mnie, na tyle by móc spojrzeć mi w oczy.

„Mam w dupie czy ktoś mnie usłyszy czy nie!"

„Ach, ale z ciebie niegrzeczny chłopczyk. Za to cię lubię" uśmiechnął się szeroko i zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej.

„Odsuń się ode mnie, ty zbocze-e…" zacząłem, ale nie było dane mi skończyć ponieważ moje usta zostały zajęte czymś innym. Dokładniej ciepłymi ustami Moriyamy.

Chłopak wpił się w moje usta, jednocześnie mnie do siebie przyciągając. Bez mojego zezwolenia, wsunął swój język pomiędzy moje wargi. Chciałem zaprotestować ale… nie potrafiłem. To było silniejsze ode mnie, a on tak świetnie całował! Nawet nie wiem kiedy, zacząłem odpowiadać na jego pocałunki. Gdy tylko chłopak zauważył że angażuję się w to z taką samą chęcią jak on, zamruczał. To było nie do zniesienia, te jego pomruki były takie… uch, nie wiem jak to opisać. Wystarczy powiedzieć tyle, że straciłem nad sobą panowanie.  
Obróciłem się szybko i ciągnąc go za sobą przycisnąłem go do ściany. Chłopak zamarł w szoku i powiedział tylko ciche „łał".  
Tymczasem ja wpiłem się w jego cudowne usta. Nasze języki walczyły ze sobą o dominacje a nasze dłonie były ze sobą splecione.  
Chciałbym żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie.  
Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, jakim uczuciem darzyłem Moriyame.

Od jakiegoś czasu, na każdym treningu obserwowałem go intensywnie, oczywiście pod pretekstem zobaczenia co w jego technice trzeba poprawić. Szczerze mówiąc nawet nie musiałem wymyślać jakiś pretekstów, bo sam chłopak nie miał nic przeciwko temu.  
Często też razem wracaliśmy do domu, ale to już inna sprawa, ponieważ to on na to nalegał. Lubiłem jego towarzystwo, uwielbiałem z nim rozmawiać. Nieświadomie staliśmy się dla siebie najważniejsi, ale właśnie teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że się w nim zakochałem.

Moriyama odsunął się ode mnie i spojrzał mi w oczy, uśmiechając się do mnie.

„Może to zabrzmi dziwnie ,ale…" zacząłem ale się zawahałem. Na mojej twarzy wykwitł czerwony rumieniec.

„Ale?" spytał patrząc na mnie ponaglająco.

„Prawdopodobniemniewysmiejesz aleciekocham…"powiedziałem szybko na jednym oddechu.

„Chwile! Mów trochę wolniej, słoneczko, bo nie mogę cię zrozumieć!" zaśmiał się chłopak, cały czas trzymając mnie w ramionach.

Nie zwracając uwagi na resztę wypowiedzi zatrzymałem się na jednym słowie które wypowiedział. _Słoneczko._

„Nie jestem żadne słoneczko, baranie!" wydarłem się.

„Spokojnie, misiaczku."

„Tak to sobie możesz nazywać te wszystkie dziewczyny które chcesz poderwać!"

„Ale ja nie chce podrywać żadnych dziewczyn. Ja chcę tylko i wyłącznie ciebie, Kasamatsu." Powiedział i dał mi buziaka. „A więc, co wcześniej chciałeś mi powiedzieć?"

„A tam! Nic ważnego…" powiedziałem rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

„Kasamatsu…?"

„No dobra…" odpowiedziałem i przygotowałem się psychicznie na reakcje Moriyamy.

„Zakochałem się w tobie." powiedziałem cicho.

„Słucham? Czy ja dobrze usłyszałem? Powtórz proszę." Powiedział mile zaskoczony.

„Kocham cię, głupi chuju."

„Dobrze wiedzieć, kochany głupku." Uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował mnie namiętnie.

Całowaliśmy się chwile, gdy nagle skurczybyk przerwał pocałunek i oparł swoje czoło na moim.

„Wiesz co, Kasamatsu?" spytał z chytrym uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na jego ustach.

„Co?" spytałem ostrożnie.

„Też cię kocham, ślepy kurduplu. Jak mogłeś tego wcześniej nie zauważyć?!" zaśmiał się donośnie.

„Słucham?! Wybacz, chyba się przesłyszałem." Powiedziałem niedowierzając. Moriyama westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na mnie czule.

„Kocham cię, Kasamatsu Yukio."

**Zapomniałam dodać, że tekst nie był betowany. Za ewentualne błędy bardzo przepraszam.**


End file.
